


Deliverance

by robinainthood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinainthood/pseuds/robinainthood
Summary: Three years following the Battle of New York, Loki is imprisoned in the dungeons of Asgard. When someone very dear to his heart is sentenced to the same fate, Loki risks his freedom to save the one who’s wrongfully lost hers.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Within yourself deliverance must be searched for, because each man makes his own prison.”_ _  
_ **Edwin Arnold**

_\- four years ago -_

_“You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.”_ Loki remembered The Other’s threatening words, his expression unreadable under his dark cloak. It hadn’t mattered if Loki carried through on his word or if he’d decided to betray Thanos, his fate remained the same either way.

 _“You wish to be King but spend your existence in pathetic envy of a sibling you haven’t any relation to.”_ He felt the wrath of Thanos for over a year and it was apparent that The Other had kept good on his promise. _“Bitterness towards a father that has fed you more lies than truth.”_ Loki’s skin wasn’t his normal pale yet glowing complexion. Instead it was raw, red flesh, bloody and stinging in agonizing pain. A mere touch would send him writhing in anguish. _“Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. You mewl about unjust treatment rather than seek justice yourself. You’re a disgrace to the word_ King _.”_

Another burst of pain had come, but it was unlike any pain he had ever experienced. It shook Loki to the very core of his being. His body was breaking inside of him, his mind unraveling. He had terrors every night in place of sleep, images of his brother’s coronation flashing endlessly in his head, Odin’s throne becoming Thor’s at last. This image repeated in his dreams - if you could refer to them as such - on an endless loop, but it wasn’t this that stirred him. It was the celebration ceremony afterwards. Loki’s body, mounted lifelessly on the wall above the cheering Asgardians, enjoying fine wine and bountiful feast. He was dead, and _that_ was what they celebrated.

 _“Your ambitions are trivial, small and worthless. You long for a throne, a father’s approval, a siblings’ failure. You fail to see the bigger picture, Laufeyson . . .”_ Loki had given up. He’d let all of his tears fall. All of his pain and resentment had boiled over the surface at last, and after all of these years, he was letting himself feel all of it.

_\- today, on asgard -_

The cell was a small white room with yellow translucent barriers on three sides. Much roomier and welcoming than his former, but still a cell nonetheless. Loki could see outside of it which gave for some external stimulation, but considering no one came down to see the prisoners, it wasn’t much.

Within the last three years, he hasn’t had much to do but read the same book he’s had for the past two - mother had stopped giving him new ones when he insisted they were gifts driven by guilt and pity - and wallow in his own thoughts and self-deprecation.

But today was different.

All he could think about today was her beauty. The way her dark hair fell over her shoulders, her skin porcelain and pale in comparison. Her bright blue eyes, her full pink lips that he’d spent years craving. He recalled her rosy cheeks whenever she was embarrassed or angry, and the way she would pout when she was frustrated - with his mischievous antics, no doubt.

Loki found himself thinking about her again, with nothing better to do for the last three years in this cell underneath all of Asgard. The solitude was enough to drive any man mad, but whenever Frigga would come to check on him, his illusion would show a strong-willed, bitter man, handling the situation like a true . . . king. This, of course, was all show. Loki couldn't help the feeling of vulnerability and loneliness. In this cell, he felt truly unloved. Uncared for. _Forgotten_.

“Loki . . .” Frigga stood outside of the cell this time, rather than using her magic to project herself into the room. She looked into his cell to see the same thing she’d seen everyday for the past three years, but she’d taught him everything he knows about magic and illusions - he was not fooling her.

“Have you come to read me another bedtime story, _mother_?” The venom in his voice was apparent, and he made sure to add an extra sting to the sarcastic pronoun. Frigga simply stared at the illusion, shaking her head in response.

“I’ve come to deliver news I fear you will not take lightly.” The God of Mischief simply scoffed - rather, his illusion did - and smiled sarcastically.

“Has Odin finally given my dear brother the throne?” He didn’t wait for her to respond, but kept on with his mirthless banter. “Or what’s better, has he died in battle, fallen in servitude of Asgard? If it’s the latter, I’d much rather be spared the sentiment.” One would think that so many years of solitude would ease Loki’s cold-hearted desperation for acceptance and equity, if only a little. But the time alone with his own thoughts only magnified his resentment and anger.

Frigga felt tears form in her eyes. She couldn’t decide if it was from his harsh words, or the news she had yet to give him. She decided she would just get it off of her chest before she could find out.

“It’s Lady Darcy, my son . . .” Loki’s heart leapt at her name, and sank when he realized Frigga had told him it would be news he would not like.

“What’s happened?” He asks, his voice softer but urgent. Frigga stood as close to the cell as she could, Loki standing on the other side nearest the wall.

“She’s been sentenced to ten years in Asgardian prison.” Loki finally turned to face her now, becoming enraged at the thought of Odin delivering this sentence to someone so undeserving.

“What could she have possibly done to deserve such harsh punishment?” He shouts frantically, “And why does not her punishment rest in the hands of Midgard?” Frigga smiled sadly as Loki’s illusion faded away, a disgruntled young man standing right in her face. He was pallor, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. No doubt he was getting no more than two hours of sleep a night, if that. His hair was strewn in all different directions and he was barefoot, wearing nothing but a black shirt and deep green sleep pants.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she said the words that broke her heart to hear aloud.

“She tried to free you from your cell, my son.” She uttered. Loki stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe it - despite what he’d thought all of these years, Darcy was serious. Years ago when he’d been arrested and held temporarily on the flying machine of the Avengers, Darcy had promised him one thing.

 _“I'm gonna come for you.”_ Tears brimming in her beautiful blue eyes, her hand slipping away from his cheek too soon, he didn't think much of it. Of course, he’d used his magic to help her on her quest, but she’s a human, after all. How could he have expected her to keep her word?

Loki and Frigga remain still, Loki contemplating the questions in his mind, but Frigga never tearing her gaze away from her son.

“Loki, dear, please say something.”

“I have to see her.” He says instantly, looking back up at her, tears welling in his eyes. Frigga’s expression gives away her next statement.

“You know you can’t do that, Loki-”

“I must!” He shouts, causing Frigga to jump at the sudden outburst. Loki regrets yelling at her so harshly, but can’t get the image of Darcy suffering the same Hel he’s endured out of his mind. Ten years to him was nothing, but for Darcy it was almost a quarter of her life.

“If there was something I could do, I would do it in a heartbeat. But this is not in my hands and you know it.”

“But there must be a way, she’s being punished because of me-”

“She is being imprisoned here due to her own foolish actions, not yours. You had nothing to do with her foolishness.”

“I _am_ the reason she’s being punished, mother. And you know it.” Frigga just shakes her head, getting ready to say her goodbyes. Loki responds quickly. “Let me speak with Odin.” She shoots him a look of disappointment.

“If you wish to speak to your _father_ , I suggest you address him as such.” Loki sighs heavily, plopping onto a nearby foot stool.

“And if I don’t, then what? You forbid me from speaking to the only person that’s ever cared about me?”

“And I suppose your father and I, we haven’t cared for you? Shown you love and compassion? I suppose we’ve done nothing to deserve your gratitude?”

“And locking me away in a cell to rot, that was out of love and compassion!?” He shouts, rising from his seat yet again to face Frigga intimately. She lets out a mirthless laugh.

“You know what you’ve done, Loki. Do not act as if this is undeserving.” He watches her, scans her face, a look of betrayal on his.

“Why have you come to tell me this? If you won’t let me see her, what was the point?” He asked, genuinely incredulous. Frigga hesitated, he could see it, but she carried herself in a confident way that he knew she was doing for his benefit.

“She’s being escorted to these dungeons, so you may see her come past your cell. I simply didn’t want it to be a surprise to you. I know how dearly you’ve missed her.” Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt an abundance of emotions at once, and didn’t know which of the thousands was strongest.

Relief washed over him in a wave when he realized Darcy was alive and well. He had caused mass destruction on Midgard and wasn’t sure if she’d made out safely. His feelings towards the Avengers were bittersweet. Though they had defeated him and ultimately sent him to his doom on Asgard, they had managed to keep his precious Darcy safe from harm, and for that he was eternally grateful.

His heart raced at the thought of seeing her again, right in front of him after all of these years. What would he say? How would he react? He wasn’t even sure if she’d still feel the same about him. Midgardians don’t seem to have the same values and commitment that Asgardians have. What if this punishment makes her realize what a mistake she’s made, thinking he was worth the trouble?

After a moments silence and contemplation, Loki turned his back to Frigga.

“I wish to speak to Odin. Immediately.” He stood still, almost like a statue, avoiding her penetrating gaze. Frigga, without another word to her spiteful son, strode off down the hall in search for the Allfather. How she hoped this would go well.

_\- today, on midgard -_

“I need to talk to Darcy,” Jane said firmly, a hard look on her face, “now.” She stood in front of Nick Fury and his group of service rats, all looking down on her like she was a child.

“You know I can’t let you do that.” He said, his one good eye piercing with the force of two. Jane scoffed. She had expected him to wonder how she’d managed to sneak into the Avengers Tower without anyone noticing at the very least, but he couldn’t seem less curious.

“She’s my friend and you’re shipping her off to another _realm_ without so much as an explanation!” She cried out when he went to move. He continued walking anyway, his black attire catching the wind as he strutted down the hall. The Avengers didn’t follow, but she caught Steve’s sad glance when she trailed behind Fury.

“It’s out of my hands, kid. I have duties to fulfill and to be quite frank with you,” He stopped, causing Jane to almost bump into him if she hadn’t caught herself in time, and looked down on her, “She annoyed the hell out of me.” Jane grew enraged at this, stomping closely behind him when he continued walking on.

“Where is she? Tell me that, at least!” She yelled, not wasting any more time with him. He stepped into the elevator in front of him, turned to face Jane and pressed a button on the wall. She stood there patiently as he did, awaiting his response. He cracked a slight smile, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had come.

“Ask your boyfriend.” He said simply, the doors closing in front of him. Jane wasted no time standing there. She rushed back to the room in which the Avengers still inhabited. Steve and Natasha stood near each other by the window, both looking out and conversing quietly with each other. Bruce and Tony sat by the laptop in the back of the room, Vision watched Wanda create wisps of red in the air with her small fingers, and Clint sits at the table with his foot propped up on the edge, swaying himself back and forth as he fiddles with one of his arrows.

“Where’s Thor?” Each head whipped in her direction when they heard her voice sound through the room. She saw Bruce look awkwardly at Tony as he stood from his seat, slowly approaching Jane as he spoke.

“Oh . . . probably on the intersection between Heaven and Hell by now.” He jests, twirling a device Jane couldn’t recognize in his hand. She rolled her eyes at him, disapproving of his nonchalant behavior.

“Tony, I’m not in the mood for-”

“Do you want to know what _I’m_ not in the mood for?” He asked, standing directly in front of her now. He towered over her with an arrogant confidence that she absolutely loathed.

“I don’t have time-”

“I’m not in the mood,” he continued, ignoring Jane’s interjection, “for a Little Einstein with a short temper who thinks she has any chance at getting her way with a little stomp of her tiny little foot.”

“She’s my friend, Tony. I need to know what’s going on.”

“All you need to know is that traffic is light, so if you leave now, you might get home in time to keep up with the Kardashians.” Jane heard a couple snickers from around the room, the loudest coming from Clint. When he made eye contact with Jane, his smile dropped instantly as did his gaze. Jane couldn’t understand why none of them were taking this situation seriously. Nick Fury was allowing a human to be taken to another realm for punishment. And why? Because she was annoying? No, it had to be something else - something really bad.

Natasha stepped away from the window and moved toward Jane, moving Tony away with her hand. She gave him a hard look before turning to Jane, her eyes softening a bit.

“I understand what you must be going through-” She started, but Jane wasn’t hearing any of it.

“No, you clearly don’t. If you did I would be standing next to Darcy right now.”

“What’s going on is confidential. We’re under strict orders and unfortunately, we can’t tell you anything.” When she saw Jane about to blow, she continued, “But Thor knows how much your friend meant to you. He told me personally to inform you that he will take care of her. He promised it.” Oddly enough, this settled Jane a bit. She still wanted answers, but she trusted Thor’s words. She just wished she could have heard them from him.

Jane sighed through her nose, looking around at the people in the room. Steve looked sad again, but somehow she thought it was because of something else.

Tony didn’t even look at Jane. He was too busy fiddling with that device again.

“Will I hear from her? From him?” She asked hopefully, but no one said anything. She had her answer. She only hoped Thor cared enough to speak to Jane himself.

_\- today, on asgard -_

Darcy felt the weight of her actions at last. She couldn't decide which was worse; the consequences of said actions, or Loki’s reaction when he would come to discover them.

She lifted her head up at Thor, taking in his expression. Unfortunately for her, his face remained impassive. There was nothing there to give Darcy any idea as to what he was thinking. His jaw clenched as he took in deep breaths, though, and eventually he met her gaze. Darcy was surprised to see glossy eyes staring back at her, sad and welling with tears. She felt her own well up at the sight, the thought of disappointing Thor unbearably suffocating.

He rested his huge hand gently on her shoulder as they walked, a gesture meant to calm her, though it only made her heart race faster. She felt a tear escape as she looked away from him, his hand weighing down on her like the world around her. It was as if she couldn't breathe, like there was pressure on her chest that prevented her from doing so. She started to panic, but took deep breaths in order to prevent hyperventilation. Thor noticed her behavior and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

“I'm so sorry.” Was all he could say. What else was there to say? She had made a mistake that she couldn't take back and now she was paying for it. Thor knew she meant well, and that despite how drastic her foolishness, she acted purely out of love. Still, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, because he knew how harshly Odin chose to punish those he believed deserved it. How harshly he chose to punish his own brother. His own son.

The heavy doors opened to the King’s chambers, a large room of gold and marble centered against the wall ahead with the Throne in which Odin sat readily, staff in hand and eyes cold and hard on the two. Each step they took dragged on and Darcy felt as though gravity pulled her entire body down. All she wanted to do was collapse to the ground and weep, but she wouldn't give Odin the satisfaction.

Once they finally halted in front of Odin, Darcy realized how much larger than her he was. Her legs began trembling involuntarily and she mentally slapped herself for showing any sign of weakness. Odin noticed her nervousness, but showed no signs of guilt, sympathy or even pity. He simply didn't care.

“Father,” Thor’s loud voice frightened Darcy. Maybe it was her nerves, but he sounded louder than was necessary. She looked over to see him kneeling before the King, one fist over his heart and head down, his golden locks draping before him.

“Retreat to your chambers.” Odin replied, earning a shocked reaction from his son. Darcy’s heart raced at his request. She couldn't possibly do this without him!

“But Darcy-”

“Will be escorted to the dungeons without your aid.”

“But father-” Her small voice sounded so quiet in this large room, especially compared to the gods before her, but Odin heard her, alright.

“Do not speak!” His voice boomed throughout the room, and it was at this that Darcy felt an instant tear fall down her cheek. She looked away, humiliated and terrified, and expected Thor to obey his father’s orders. But a very familiar voice called to Odin from the door in which they had come, and for the first time since she arrived, she felt safe, if for only a second.

“Thor will escort her.” Frigga stopped next to Darcy, Thor smiling slightly on the opposite side of her. “As will I.” Darcy felt her own lips twitch with a slight grin. Still, she found it difficult to find any shred of happiness in this moment. Odin gave them all cold stares before proceeding with the sentencing.

“Darcy Lewis, within the past week you've managed, not only to nearly free a prisoner from his cell, but also put two of my best guards in medical.” Darcy’s heart felt as though it would pound right out of her chest. Her vision blurred as tears welled in her eyes, a sweat breaking out on the back of her neck. “I'm not quite sure what kind of punishment you'd endure on Midgard, but this will not be tolerated on this realm.” Frigga placed a reassuring hand on Darcy’s shoulder, her eyes piercing through Odin’s.

“I understand what I've done.” Darcy found the courage to speak again, her voice even smaller than the first time. Odin watched her cautiously, awaiting her conclusion. She swallowed a lump in her throat before she continued. “I'm willing to accept whatever punishment you decide to give me, but I won't apologize for what I did.” Odin’s face hardened at this, making Darcy feel even more terrified. She continued with a shaky breath. “I love him, and he doesn't deserve this.”

“Enough!” He boomed again, striking the step beneath him with his staff. Frigga jumped at the sudden outburst, her hand clutching Darcy’s shoulder a bit tighter.

“Father . . .” Thor cautioned, stepping forward a bit. Odin stood from his throne, his staff aiding him. He looked at each person in the room, Frigga first. He could see the anger in her face, her nostrils flared and eyes hard on him. Thor’s nostrils were flared in the same way his mother's was, but he didn't look at Odin. His eyes were directed toward Darcy, who was finally letting the tears stream down her flushed cheeks. Thor apologized with his eyes, and Darcy pleaded with hers.

“You are sentenced to ten years in Asgardian prison with no visitations.” He struck his staff on the ground in conclusion as Darcy collapsed into Thor’s arms. He pulled her into him, whispering _I’m Sorry_ ’s as Frigga did the same from behind her. Frigga knew that there were much harsher punishments, but she understood the severity of this punishment to a Midgardian. Odin’s expression remained ever impassive as Thor and Frigga escorted Darcy to the dungeons.

“Take her to her cell,” Frigga instructed Thor, “I wish to speak with your father.” Thor simply nodded once in comprehension, continuing on down the long hallway and disappearing around the corner with a weeping Darcy in his arms.

Frigga arrived in the King’s chambers quick enough to catch him before he departed.

“Where are you going?” She asked him, placing her hand on his chest to stop him from continuing further. He sighed heavily, refusing to meet her gaze.

“I need rest, dear, it’s been quite a long day.” She scoffed at this, following him as he strode out of the room.

“You just sentenced a young girl to the dungeons for almost a quarter of her life. Have you no guilt?”

“That _young girl_ must pay for her wrongdoings just like any other wrongdoer on this realm.”

“She is not of this realm.” She spat. When he didn't respond, she tried a different tactic. “And your son, I suppose his opinion is of no importance?”

“Loki has nothing to do with this, Frigga.” He sighed, finally stopping in his tracks to look exasperatedly at his wife. “He, too, must answer for his actions.”

“She is the reason he clings so dearly to his humanity, Odin!” She cried, “The only person who's ever made him truly happy!” Odin watched her pleading face for a moment, and finally she saw realization sink in. His face grew hard yet again.

“I’ve told you time and time again, Frigga,” Odin said softly but sternly, “You must cease your useless visits and just leave the boy to think of his actions.”

“We cannot simply leave him down there unoccupied with no company. He has nothing to do except drown in his own self-loathing.”

“Self-loathing?” He echoed, a mirthless laugh escaping his lips, “That boy has been hellbent on proving his worth as King of Asgard, attempting to murder his own brother and an entire race to do so. Not to mention the . . . havoc he caused on Midgard!”

“He’s prideful, yes, but he’s also broken. He feels betrayed and confused and . . . alone.” Odin scoffed, breaking his gaze with Frigga, unable to truly hear her words. “He’s suffered long enough. I demand you lift his sentence-”

“He deserves to rot in that place for what he’s done!” His booming voice bellowed down the halls, even Sif could hear his screams from her own chambers. Frigga stared at him incredulously, unable to comprehend his hatred for a boy he used to call _son_.

She stood there in silence, as did he, each waiting for the other to break the swallowing tension.

“What is this really about, Odin?” She asked at last, earning a sincerely confused look from her husband, “What is truly bothering you? Because with all of this anger inside of you,” She crept closer to him, her hand gently moving up his armored chest, “I have trouble understanding how it could possibly be about Loki.” Odin hesitated, his expression unreadable at first, but at last he turned away, leaving Frigga’s hand in the air behind him.

“Loki is selfish, vain, and evil. I could have ordered him dead, yet I didn’t. You should be thankful.”

 _Thankful?_ She thought, _Thankful that our son isn’t dead by the orders of the King?_

“And what of Thor? He was once selfish and vain . . . yet you banished him to teach him a valuable lesson that would help to shape him into the man and king you always wished him to be. Loki deserves the same chance-”

“I will not!” He shouted even louder this time, whipping his head toward her again and giving her a cold stare of finality. She understood this glare all too well, counting in her head all of the times he wouldn’t let anyone but himself make decisions.

“He is your son.” She said finally, not backing down this time. She had put up with his demands for too long and, as queen, she had say in what happened to their son and to his love, Lady Darcy.

Odin looked at her, tired and sad eyes twinkling in the light.

“No,” he uttered, “not this day.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ \- many years ago, on Asgard - _

“Father!” Loki strode eagerly toward the King who was standing just outside the palace before supper, watching the sunset intently. Thor was close behind with a smug look on his face. “Father, I’ve done it!” The young boy could see the amusement in his father’s eyes and couldn’t ignore the pang of annoyance.

“Is that so?” The Allfather retorted, looking down on his son with a slight smile on his face. His eyes flicked to young Thor for a moment as they shared a slight smile before looking back to Loki. “Let’s see it then.” Loki smiled proudly as he turned his back to Odin, facing Thor. Thor readied himself for attack and as soon as Loki lunged, Thor blocked his attack.

“Hey!” Loki yelled, but before he could redeem himself, Thor grabbed Loki’s arm and took him down in one quick swoop with ease. Loki let out a soft groan as he glared up at his brother, who had already planted a proud smile on his lips for their father. Odin let out a chuckle as he gave Thor two hard pats on his small shoulders.

“Very good, my son.” He beamed, “Soon, you will grow into a mighty god-”

“And mighty king!” He shouted with excitement. Loki stood and patted the dirt from his attire as Odin watched him carefully, avoiding eye contact with Thor and Odin both.

“Yes,” He said, looking directly at Loki, “the both of you.” This caught Loki off guard, and he looked up at his father in surprise. Odin gave him a quick nod, but Thor simply scoffed.

“I let him win in our last practice, father.” He said, earning an annoyed glance from his brother, “He can't defend the realm!” It was true. Compared to his brother, Loki was no match. Thor, though only ten years old, already had the build of a young warrior. Loki was small. Weak. 

And Thor never let him forget it.

Odin watched Loki as he looked down in defeat. He sighed heavily, the guilt of knowing the reason he would never be as strong as any Asgardian eating at him endlessly.

“You need not be strong, to be a strong King.” Odin said to them both, his tone changing from amused to stern. Loki didn't hear the words the same way Thor had. This encouraged him, if only a little, but Thor grew agitated.

“No?” Thor laughed mirthlessly, looking back and forth between his father and brother, “Who will lead the realm in war, then?” 

“A good King may live his entire life without having to fight even his queen.” Loki smiled. Thor scoffed.

“A good King won't need a queen!” Thor exclaimed, earning a laugh from Odin. He patted his son’s shoulder again as a familiar voice sounded from behind each of them.

“What on Asgard is so funny?” The three looked toward the steps to see Frigga walking gracefully towards them. Loki had a hard, yet impassive expression on his face, one he had learned from Odin.

“I’ve mastered knocking an opponent to the ground, Mother!” He cheered, “I’m finally ready for the next lesson!” Frigga smiled, but could see Loki’s expression - one she’s spent years attempting to break from her husband.

“Have you, now?” She smiled at him warmly, patting his head of golden hair, “Show me tomorrow. The feast is about to begin.” Thor nodded in agreement, not hesitant to race into the palace. Odin gave Loki one last look before following close behind Thor. Frigga stood before her son quietly, waiting for him to say something. He didn’t look at her, but could feel her piercing stares, and it made him uncomfortable. Still, he didn’t feel much like talking.

“My son . . .” Frigga tried. Loki stood still, looking out at the beautiful realm before him, taking in its beauty. The annoyance he felt toward his brother and father was fading quickly at the sight, and his mother joined him as she sauntered to his side in silence. They stood there, just watching the colors of the bridge shine in wisps of red, blues and greens, the stars in the galaxy twinkle, all while the crisp breeze swept their hair in one direction. It wasn’t until he spoke that he had even noticed the breeze.

“I can’t fight.” He said simply, still looking ahead. Frigga simply chuckled.

“Of course you can, my dear. You must simply know the right way.”

“It doesn’t matter how much I train. I can’t fight like Thor.” He sat on the ground, crossed his legs, and sighed. “I never will.” It wasn’t that he hated Thor. In fact, it was quite the contrary. He loved his brother. He admired the way Thor fought with ease, the way he carried himself so confidently - though arrogantly - but most of all, he was envious of the attention and praise he received from their father. All Loki had ever wanted was his approval, and Thor had always been there to steal it for himself.

Frigga sat next to him, adjusting her dress as she did so, and made sure to face him instead of the bridge. When he didn’t look at her, she grabbed his chin gently and turned his head to face her. She felt sad at the sight of her son so disappointed in himself, but more because it was clear that he had given up.

She knew why he would never grow to be as large as Thor would, and she wanted more than anything to ease his mind, but he wasn’t ready to hear it.

“Loki, sweetheart, you cannot fight like Thor.” Loki nodded in agreement. “You are small. But this doesn’t mean you cannot fight.” Loki looked at her in puzzlement, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Your best tools are speed, cunning, and magic.” His heart leapt at the word.  _ Magic _ . It was something he’d seen his mother do every now and again, but he never imagined he could, or would even be allowed to. Albeit, he had always wished he could.

“But, mother, isn’t magic cheating?” Frigga simply smiled.

“In war, the cheaters live, my dear.” Loki still didn’t understand, so Frigga stood and extended a hand to her son who took it rather hesitantly. She held onto his hand firmly as she led him into the palace and through the halls. Asgardians stopped and stared, for what reason, Loki was unsure, however Frigga knew exactly why. She knew they believed this was a mistake, that Loki was a catastrophe just waiting to happen, but she believed in her son. She believed he had the integrity and courage to lead Asgard as King someday, and that he would affect the lives of many people in ways no one else could. He just needed the tools and knowledge to get there, knowledge she would happily give him. 

“Where are we going?” Loki asked. Frigga stared straight ahead, avoiding bystanders’ glares and whispers, a slight smile on her lips.

“To the books,” She replied plainly, “it’s time for your next lesson.”

_ \- years later, on midgard - _

Darcy found herself knee deep in books about science stuff she didn't feel like understanding at this hour, unable to sleep. It was four in the morning and her glaring laptop screen was making her eyes watery. She still had three more chapters to read and an entire paper she had yet to start.

Interning sucks.

Jane, of course, was out on her science-y duties. They were in New Mexico now, searching for what, Darcy couldn't be sure. Jane had promised Darcy that she'd help her with whatever it was she needed, despite how busy she was, to make the process easier. Yet here she was, in the dark and reading about political theory by herself. How she ended up majoring in political science, she was uncertain. Her parents had insisted that she was a smart girl, one with potential to be the next President of the United States (no, they weren't kidding), but it was never something she wanted to build a career out of. To be frank, she'd much rather be a circus performer.

Closing her laptop, she decided she’d take a break and get some air. The night air was sure to be crisp and cool and she was sweatier than she’d like to admit.

As she opened the balcony doors to Jane’s apartment, the cool breeze hit her face instantly, cooling the droplets on her forehead and on the back of her neck as it swept her hair up in it. She was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top, so the air hit her entire body. She closed her eyes briefly to feel the breeze, then walked calmly to the edge of the balcony.

The scenery below her was nothing too beautiful, just a concrete jungle of speeding cars and loud people. The sky was what she watched. The stars twinkled luminously and she let her mind drift into serenity. She rid her mind of science and research, of stress and upcoming projects, and just listened to the world around her. The sound of cars racing down the street below her, of people laughing in the deafening silence, even of the whistling of the wind.

For a while, she just stood there, taking in the night’s beauty.  _ What a time to be alive.  _ She thought,  _ in a world of beautiful nights like this, who needs school?  _ Her mother had taken her out into the night plenty of times as a child, and it was because of this that she grew a fondness for it.

“I'm quite fond of the stars myself.” Darcy jumped at the familiar voice sounding abruptly beside her. She didn't have to look to know who was standing by her side in the pale moonlight, a mischievous smirk surely on his lips. She couldn't help the one that formed on hers.

Darcy was embarrassed at her fluttering heart. Loki had the same effect on her that he'd had the first time they'd met, and she knew there was no way she had the same effect on him. She was only human, after all.

“I've startled you.” He said, more of a statement than a question. Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I mean, you  _ did _ just come out of nowhere. Literally.” He chuckled at this, and Darcy couldn't help but notice his beautiful smile, the way his eyes crinkled up merrily, his cheeks revealing those dimples she's grown to love so much.

“Well, technically, I descended from Asgard.” She rolled her eyes again, this time at his inability to understand sarcasm, and he didn't hesitate to point it out. “I might have to punish you for rolling those beautiful eyes at me.” His voice purred wickedly. Darcy blushed as his face inched closer to hers, his body pushing against her particularly exposed one. Loki had always seen Darcy in oversized sweaters and jeans, or sweatpants and a T-Shirt, but she never wore shorts or tank tops.

“Is there anyway you could make those clothes disappear?” She asked, and this earned a delightful chuckle from the god. Much to her excitement, she felt the material on his chest disappear under her hand, replaced instead with his soft skin. She’d expected the same to happen to his bottoms, but they remained clung to his hips and legs. She frowned. “ _ All _ of them?” He smirked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I’m afraid I have little time with you tonight, Darcy. You know not how I wish I could.”

“Poo.” She said simply, sticking her bottom lip out. Loki smiled at her child-like behavior, finding it rather endearing when usually he found it annoying. At least when others acted in such childish behavior. 

He lifts her face by her chin, pulling it to his and biting her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it slightly. Darcy’s stomach flipped at this, and she suddenly needed to have him now.

When he pulled away, she crashed her lips instantly into his and ran her fingers through his hair, savoring the taste of him. He groaned against her kiss, a vibration that traveled throughout her entire body. Loki realized the situation was escalating very quickly, and this is what Darcy did every time he visited. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but on this particular night, he had duties to fulfill. With this, he pulled away abruptly to catch his breath, as did the woman in his arms.

“What you do to me.” He breathed, her face cupped in his hands. She attempted to go in for another kiss, but Loki moved his head away so that she would miss. She had missed his lips, but didn't hesitate to trail kisses up and down his neck. He groaned again, burning progressively intense with desire. “Darcy . . .” She trailed her lips down his chest and up again, playing with the hem of his bottoms. This is when he placed a hard hand on hers. “Darcy, love, I beg you.” She looked frustratedly up at him, and this amused him, which only frustrated her more.

“Loki, we haven't had sex in a month!” She complained, “that's a long ass time for a human, okay?” He chuckled, her already full lips swollen from the kiss, inviting him in. He used everything in his power to resist.

“If I recall correctly,” he gulped, “there are ways midgardians can, most respectively, pleasure themselves?”

“It's not the same.” She uttered. Loki smirked.

“My sincerest apologies for any part I've taken in making you uncomfortable.” Any frustration she once had subsided quickly at this statement, and she let out a giggle.

“You're such a dork.” She smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into her bedroom. He snarled at her comment in jest but she ignored it, pulling him to the bed.

“Darcy, I-” She knew what he was going say, so she shushed him and lay down in the bed, pulling him down with her. Loki got the hint and scooped Darcy in his arms, pressing her against his body as he lay with her.

Loki began practicing his magic for her, perfecting it and showing it off while he tells her stories of Asgard and of his life there. She listens intently, moments of serenity and peace, moments she hadn’t thought could exist in the real world but only in movies and books. Yet here she was, lying with the man she loved, a man she had to hide from Jane, from everyone. And there he was, cheeky grin and all, watching Darcy trace invisible lines delicately on his arm. The feeling made him serene and he couldn’t help the slight moans he let out at times, but Darcy didn’t mind them.

“When shall Lady Jane be returning to her chambers?” Loki asked suddenly. Darcy felt an immediate stab of annoyance at her best friend’s name, simply because when she arrived, he would go back to Asgard. He always did.

She sighed, glancing at the  _ Star Wars _ themed digital clock on her bedside table, which read  _ 4:17 P.M.  _ Jane would be home any minute now, but she didn’t have the heart to tell him that.

“Do you have to go so soon? I mean, you just got here.” Loki sighed this time, closing his eyes and pushing away the thoughts of his brother and of Asgard. He didn’t want to be in a bad mood when he was with her.

“I have duties to fulfill, I’m afraid.” He said plainly, looking down on his midgardian queen. “I wish I didn’t.” Darcy didn’t return his gaze for fear of falling even more in love with him than she already was. He came down to visit her as often as he could, but he always left too soon and she was beginning to feel as though he’d become bored of her, a simple earthian - or whatever he called them - and what was mere a human to a mighty God?

Darcy didn’t say anything, because really, she didn’t know what to say. She felt so stupid for acting like such a child, clinging onto him like she couldn’t live without him. But he told her of his battles all the time, and how close he’s come to death like it’s some fun game they play on Asgard for giggles. She worried for him every night he went away, and he knew it too.

Yet he still went away.

“Darcy, please say something.” His voice was low and husky and it sent shivers down her spine. “Anything.” She wanted to smile and tell him she’d be fine, but he was the God of Lies and Mischief - he’d see right through it. Instead she posed an honest question.

“Promise you won’t be long?” She mumbled into his chest, her finger continuing the invisible line tracing, moving up his arm and on his bare chest ever so delicately. He smiled at this, taking a piece of her soft hair and twirling it between his fingers.

“I have but one more mission, my love. I assure you I will make it back to you before the night ends.” She looks up at him, her ocean blue eyes pleading. “You’ll see.” She pulled her lips into a smile and he couldn’t ignore the instant craving he felt for them. He pulled her face to his by her chin, placing a soft but passionate kiss on her soft lips, smiling into them.

“I love you.” She whispered as he pulled away, and his green eyes danced in hers.

“And I, you.” He gave back, placing one more soft peck on her lips before rising from her bed. The warmth she obtained from his slender body was gone too soon, and in a quick swoop, he stood above her and acquired his attire from thin air yet again.

“Kick some ass for me.” Darcy called to him from the bed as he approached the balcony, a playful smile tugging at her lips. He chuckled, music to Darcy’s ears, and turned his head to steal one last glance at his queen.

“That’s the plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ \- today, on midgard - _

Natasha felt the cool breeze hit her sweaty face as she plummeted to the earth from the Quinjet, disobeying Steve’s orders to “just stay on the Quinjet until we land, dammit!”. She had found the perfect spot in the ocean to dive for that was near enough to land for her to just swim the distance. She heard Steve’s muffled cursing all the way down as she took a deep breath, the water below engulfing her at once. After a few moments of kicking and wiggling, she popped her head over the water to take in a much needed breath. Steve glowered at her.

“You followed me?” She asked, more impressed than she was offended. The cool water made her comfortable again, but she knew the second she made it to shore, she’d be sweaty and uncomfortable yet again.

“Did I have a choice?” Steve asked breathlessly, looking around for the shore. When he caught sight of it, he began swimming.

_ Yes, actually,  _ she thought to herself,  _ you could've stayed on the Quinjet until we landed dammit! _

“Did anyone else decide to tag along?” She asked him when they reached shore, wringing her hair out.

“Just me.”

“Good.” Natasha wanted nothing more than to be alone, but if she was going to be stuck with anyone, she was glad it was Steve.

“So, listen . . .” Steve began, but Natasha spoke before he could continue.

“Don't.” She said plainly, “Please.”

“Nat, we have to talk about it-”

“It's been two months, Steve-”

“Exactly.” He said. Natasha stopped in her tracks but didn't face him. He stepped in front of her to catch her gaze which only made her revert her eyes further. “It's been two months and no one is talking about it. Not even Wanda.  _ Especially _ Wanda.” Nat sighed. He was right. Not only was everyone avoiding the conversation, but they were all acting like it had never even happened. “We just . . .  _ I _ need to talk about it.”

It had been two months since the Battle of Sokovia and Natasha still needed rest. They all did. That day had taken something from everyone, and they each needed time to rejuvenate themselves. To come back to themselves.

“Scheißen . . .” She mumbled to herself, looking Steve in the eyes now. He had a hard, scolding look on his face that pleaded for her consolidation. Natasha brushed her fingers through her hair as she walked tiredly towards the green ahead, nothing but forest in front of her. Steve followed close behind as the Quinjet landed not too far from where she and Steve were. They both decided to meet them all there - after a brief venture of their own.

“What's there to talk about, Steve?” She spoke at last, pushing huge leaves and branches away as she made her way through the forest.

“Well, we could start with Pietro.” Natasha tensed up at once, suddenly wishing Steve hadn't tagged along.

“Don't.”

“He died, Nat. And no one has said anything about it. Not even Wanda. She acts like he just went away or something, I just . . . I don't understand.”

“She's grieving, Steve. She just needs time.”

“Talking about it is part of the grieving process. I would know.” 

“Well, that's  _ your  _ grieving process. She’ll talk when she’s ready.” Steve remained silent for a few moments, the crunching of branches and grass matched with the crashing of the waves behind them all they could hear.

“I barely knew the kid but he was a  _ kid _ . We have to take responsibility for letting him die.” When she heard his voice crack at the last word, Nat finally stopped to look at Steve. He held it together well, she had to say, but one more word and the waterfalls would come.

“Pietro died saving Clint. Saving the entire human race, really.” This time, Steve looked away, but Nat moved her head to catch his attention, which he willingly gave her. “He died a hero. And when the time comes, we’ll avenge him. That's what we do.” She gave him a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, which he returned with a sad smile and a nod.

Nat removed her hand from his shoulder and began walking again, Steve inevitably trailing close behind.

“Now no more talking.” She said, not looking at him, her face deadpan as usual. She hadn't meant it quite so literally, but Steve knew when Natasha needed time in her own thoughts. Despite how dangerous he knew that could be, that's exactly what he gave her.

It was nice, the silence, nothing but the sound of rustling leaves and the occasional wild animal from a distance. This tranquility was something Nat didn’t get very often, if at all, and she wished she could just stay here like this forever.

The day began to pass much quicker than Natasha had hoped, the sun setting in vibrant oranges and reds and midnight blues. Before she knew it, it was dark, and the Avengers were nowhere to be seen. Nothing but the sound of crickets and illuminated stars in the sky. Still, she wasn’t complaining.

“I think I see the Quinjet from here.” Steve broke the silence, his voice barely above a whisper. She couldn’t understand why he was being so quiet, like they were hiding from something, and had almost forgotten that he was even here. He was some five feet behind her, striding silently through the grass. Nat smiled at his consideration.

“Roger that, Captain,” she joked, earning an eye roll at her pathetic joke he’d heard too many times before (especially from Tony), “You go. I need a few more minutes.”

“In addition to the entire day?” He chuckled, but Natasha didn’t return the gesture. Steve nodded once in comprehension as he left her there with her own thoughts. He could only imagine what she could be thinking about. Natasha didn’t like to confide in anyone. She knew Steve, just like she knew Tony, Bruce, Clint, all of them. Still, she couldn’t quiet the nagging voice in her head that prohibited her from trusting any of them fully. It was something she knew she had to work on, adjusting to her new . . . family. It was so hard to think of them as such.

A few moments had passed as Natasha walked aimlessly, thinking about nothing and everything at once. She could see in the dark a dim light of some sort and directed herself towards it.

“Ah . . .” Natasha halted in place, listening for the abrupt cry of pain coming from within the woods. She tiptoed cautiously toward the foreign voice, using as much of her eyesight as the dark would allow. The dim light grew bigger as she approached it and soon she could tell that it was a small fire, like someone was camping out near it. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but when she saw the flames glow and crackle, she knew that she wasn’t alone. “Shit!” She jumped at the sudden outburst, this time louder and more aggressive. Regretting the decision to find trouble, Natasha began backing away, slowly and as quietly as possible. Within three steps, however, a branch cracked loudly beneath her feet - or at least it sounded that way in the deafening silence - and somehow, the silence deepened.

Natasha stood in place for what felt like ages, not making a sound. She instantly regretted not following Steve to the Quinjet and wished she could bolt in that direction with him, but knew it would lead whoever was here right to the Avengers, and she refused to put them in any unnecessary danger.  _ Curse the team for letting Tony pick the vacation spot this month, _ she thought.

She waited for someone to say something, but no one said a word. Instead the fire, the only thing making it easier to see, extinguished. Natasha’s heart pounded in her chest as the darkness blinded her, losing one of her most valuable senses. All she could make out were basic outlines, the moonlight revealing bits and pieces of her surroundings here and there.

“Who’s there?” The voice finally spoke cautiously, defensively even.

She didn’t say anything at first. She wasn’t sure what her best option was in this moment. She was either going to kill or be killed, and though she didn’t feel like dying, she hoped it wouldn’t be the former. There was a long silence before it was broken once again.

“Look, I’m not gonna kill you. Just . . . tell me who you are.” It wasn’t until this last sentence that Natasha realized who she was talking to. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized, her entire world crashing down around her. It couldn’t be - what were the odds of finding him here, in Sokovia, just two months after the battle against Ultron? Nat inched closer to the floating voice carefully, no longer afraid. When she pushed past the patch of long leaves blocking her view, the moonlight illuminated the man she’d spent the last year searching for at last, and his face lit up a bit at the sight of her as well.

“Natasha?”

“Will you stop staring?” Jane asked exasperatedly as she continued typing away on Darcy’s laptop. Vision was sitting next to her in the warm cabin, just watching her fingers move around the keyboard effortlessly.

“My apologies, Miss Foster. But at the risk of sounding redundant,” He started, breaking her concentration, “I still do not understand why you insist on completing Miss Lewis’ work.” Jane rolled her eyes at his constant concentration break that, she calculated at this point, was every fifteen minutes.

“Vizsh, I really need to finish this.”

“It’s just . . . You must know she won't be back in time to submit it-”

“She has a paper due in two days,” Jane interrupted loudly, “An interview with her mentor - me - that she never even started, and a project that I can’t even finish without her. So I need all of the focus that I can get right now, okay?” Vision chose not to respond, for a reason he was unsure of. He felt a certain emotion, one he could not quite understand, one he certainly had no name for. He made a note of it for later.

“You’re like a little She-Hulk,” Tony interjected, having listened in on the conversation from across the room, although it didn’t take much listening in to hear, “it’s . . . unsettling. One more poke and she’ll turn into a ginormous rage monster.”

“Tony, not now.”

“It’s alright, I’m not here to annoy.” He surrendered, walking over to the desk in which she was working, “Or interrupt. In fact, I wanna help out. What can I do?” Jane looked at him, bewildered that he was offering to help her do homework, especially considering it wasn’t even  _ her  _ homework.

“What are you getting at . . .?”

“Hopefully that paper.” She still didn’t budge, so he tried a new tactic. “Take a break, einstein. You look terrible.” She scoffed at this and continued typing, to which Tony’s response was one quick swoop of his hand, shutting her laptop mid-sentence and holding it out of her reach.

“Tony!”

“You haven’t slept in three days and you’re going to lose consciousness sooner or later. I vote for sooner.” He placed the laptop in Clint’s lap who was texting on his cell phone on the couch, ignoring the entire situation. He looked up at Tony in annoyance, but guarded the laptop with his life anyway.

“He’s right,” Wanda interjected as she walked into the kitchen directly next to where Jane was sitting, “You should get some rest.”

“See? Even Sabrina the Teenage Witch agrees with me.” Jane rolled her eyes at Tony in exasperation, falling back against the chair, blowing a piece of hair that had fallen in her face away.

“I  _ am _ tired . . .”

“There you go! Tired, sleep, wake up, repeat. That's what normal people do, you know.”

“I  _ can’t _ sleep, okay?” She snapped, “I have nightmares every night. I'm afraid to fall asleep.” Jane avoided everyone's gaze. Tony exchanged a worrying look with Clint, who simply shrugged.

“Listen,” Tony started, placing a soft hand on Jane’s shoulder, “I know I’ve been . . . well, kind of a dick,” Jane cracked a smile at this, Tony could tell, but still didn’t look up at him. “Darcy’s your friend. I know that. But she’s done something that I think you’ll understand better hearing from her.”

“But  _ when _ ?” She pleaded, looking at him now, “When is she coming back?” Tony sighed. Jane caught Clint’s eye for a second but he looked away before she could say anything.

Wanda felt tears well in her own eyes as she froze in place, the fridge open and a carton of eggs in her hands.  _ When is  _ he _ coming back?  _ She thought to herself, fiddling with the box. Vision could sense Wanda’s sudden anguish and rushed to her side. He didn't understand why he felt compelled to - she wasn't physically hurt in any way. Still, he felt she needed someone to come to her aid and when she looked up at him and smiled, he felt a certain joy that he couldn’t quite place, but he knew it felt good. Wanda impulsively took his hand and held it in hers. Vision didn't understand this gesture, furrowing his eyebrows - or rather, where his eyebrows  _ would _ be - and held their entwined hands up in front of his face to examine them.

“What does this gesture mean?” He asked her curiously, eyeing her hand as her thumb rubbed his knuckles. She chuckled.

“It's a gesture humans share with someone who is sad and needs consolidation. Someone they care about.” Vision looked at her suddenly, shock in his eyes.

“I do care for you, Wanda. I wish for you to be happy.” Wanda smiled at this and nodded.

“I know, Vizsh.”

“Okay, lovebirds,” Tony interrupted Wanda and Vision’s interaction, earning a death glare from Wanda and a confused look from Vision, “I'd tell you to get a room but, unfortunately, we’re sharing one.” Wanda flicked her fingers at Tony, sending a wisp of red toward his face. It hit him in the forehead, causing him to yelp in pain and Wanda to laugh heartily. Vision smiled at her laugh.

“What the hell was that?” He asked her, holding his hand to his forehead.

“A mild migraine,” she responded, “it will subside in a few minutes.” He scowled at her which only made her laugh more, and Jane felt herself laugh at the event transpiring before her. She was angry at the Avengers for keeping this secret from her, that was true, but she understood that they had orders to obey. And they were more than welcoming when she needed a shoulder to cry on - even Tony.

Tony broke Jane’s reverie by taking her hand, turning her palm up and fishing something out of his jeans pocket. He placed a baggie of pills into her hand, earning a confused look from her.

“They’re anxiety pills.” He said plainly, shrugging off shame and embarrassment nonchalantly, “Pepper made me take them a couple years ago. She got me a new prescription when she found out about Ultron.” Jane closed her fingers around the baggie, looking Tony in the eyes. “They help with the night terrors and sudden feelings of impending doom.” Jane cracked another smile as Tony smiled sincerely back. Jane caught Clint’s eye again, and this time she was the first to look away.

“Well,” she said, “I guess I’m going to bed then.”

“Yes, you are. I’ll work on this, uh . . . what’s her major again?” Jane chuckled as she removed a pill from the bag.

“Don’t worry about it. And Tony,” She quickly swallowed the pill dry, shoving the baggie into her hoodie pocket, “Thanks.” Tony smiled as he turned to Clint, who was just staring at him.

“I’m a hero.” Tony stated proudly, earning an eye roll from Wanda, but Clint just stared. Tony sighed heavily at this, waiting for Jane to disappear around the corner to the bedroom.

“I had a few panic attacks here and there, it’s nothing.” Tony said to Clint, “You would too if you were staring death straight in the eye while tossing a goddamn bomb into a wormhole in the sky.” Clint didn’t say anything, just continued with his arrows, not really sure what he was even still doing here. The battle in Sokovia had ended two months ago and ever since that day, Clint - and all of the Avengers, really - didn’t quite know what to do with themselves. Of course, Clint had a family to return to. He popped in every once in awhile to make sure everything was okay with Laura and the kids, but if he was being honest with himself, he had a hard time cooking breakfast and watching TV with the wife and playing silly games with the kids and just  _ being normal _ . No matter how much he loved his family, he couldn’t leave the Avengers for good. He’s tried.

“I can't believe you actually got Jane to go to sleep.” Clint said after some time had passed since Jane’s departure. Tony switched off the TV with the remote as he yawned, stretching his legs and arms with relief.

“Used my fairy dust and everything.” He said quietly, “Speaking of, you seen Steve?” Tony asked. Clint just shook his head. Vision sat on one of the seats with Wanda spread out onto the rest, her head resting on his lap in deep slumber. He shook his head as well. As if on cue, Tony saw Nat’s silhouette in the dark, another figure by her side. Tony rose quickly to her defense, swinging the door open as she approached. Clint followed close behind, bow and arrow propped against the wall beside the door if he needed it.

“Guys,” her voice sounded through the silence as she approached them, a metal arm gripping her waist cautiously, “Where’s Steve?”

_ \- today, on asgard - _

Thor’s arm gripped Darcy’s waist protectively as he guided her through the halls of nosy stares and whispers, his mother trailing far behind. 

Darcy’s tear stained face was rosy, her lips swollen and her eyes bloodshot. Thor felt incredibly sad for this Midgardian he’s grown to love so much. He could only imagine what she was feeling, and the worst had only yet to come.

“Thor,” she suddenly spoke, her voice shaky and small, “I'm sorry-”

“No need for apologies.” His big voice interrupted her. He didn't look at her, for fear of the inevitable tears at the sight of hers. He could sense her gaze and tried his best to keep himself together, at east until he was out of sight.

“Will I see him?” She asked. Thor remained silent for a few moments, waiting for an empty hall so he could speak to her properly, without the constant whispering as a distraction.

“You will.” He said once they were truly alone. The hall was dim and colder than he remembered, but it matched the atmosphere within the halls of Asgard. “Darcy, I'm afraid to tell you . . . you will be placed in the cell next to Loki’s.”

Darcy’s heart dropped. She knew she would see him in passing, or at least that was what she was led to believe. How would they both cope with knowing they are on either side of each other everyday? What would she do? What would  _ he  _ do?

Frigga caught up to the two and exchanged glances between both of them.

“It's time, dear.” She said to Darcy, who only then realized that they were standing in front of the doors to the dungeons. She nodded in agreement, latching onto Thor’s gigantic arm and exhaling a deep breath she hadn't realized she took.

“Let's do it.” She said bravely. Frigga smiled sadly at her, and opened the doors. Darcy stared down the long room, feeling a rush of relief when she saw the cells. She had expected the cells to be dark and cold, an isolation similar to solitary confinement on earth. But the cells were bright, all white walls and a magic transparent barrier that glowed yellow upon contact.

There was one cell she noticed in particular that seemed different than the others. It was trashed, as if the prisoner had lashed out and thrown everything in the cell around. It was at this thought that Darcy felt her heart jolt uncomfortably. She didn't need to look into the cell to know who’s it was.

Her feet felt heavy as she walked forward, her eyes beginning to sting as they dried. She was glad she wore her comfortable black leggings and black knit sweater - she'd be wearing them for a while.

She walked on, but it didn't take long to get to where she was going. Darcy’s world crashed around her when she saw his face, his bright green eyes looking into hers at last, a look of utter misery written all over them.

“Loki . . .” She let out all breath in the name, stopping abruptly in her tracks. Thor and Frigga allowed them both a moment of reuniting silence, holding Darcy’s arms so that she couldn't escape. They both knew she wouldn't try to, that she wouldn’t have even thought of it, but they were required. Still, as Darcy released herself from their grips to walk slowly towards Loki’s cell, they didn't attempt to stop her.

Loki bolted from his spot against the back wall of the cell to meet Darcy in the middle. When they met at the barrier, they both instinctively threw their hands up to grab the others’, but were greeted with a magnifying jolt from the barrier, a rippling effect of gold masking their faces for a brief moment. When it subsided, Darcy saw the tears that had slipped from Loki’s eyes and instantly felt a lump in her throat.

“You stupid girl. . .” Loki chuckled through his cries, his voice raspy and low. Darcy laughed sadly, a single tear spilling over her eye.

His hands matched hers on the barrier for a few moments before Thor’s hand wrapped around Darcy’s arm gently. He didn't push her, instead letting her move at her own pace. She mouthed a final  _ I love you  _ before turning inevitably to Frigga, who strode towards the trio to claim Darcy’s other arm.

“Wait,” Loki pleaded, moving with the three, “please-”

“Enough.” A booming voice sounded through the halls of the dungeons, starling everyone within the voice’s radius. Frigga’s face hardened at the sight of her husband, staff and all, a frown on his face. Loki saw Odin stand on the steps and not once did Odin look at him.

“Father,” Loki said, and this simple word shocked all four of them. Odin simply scoffed.

“Oh, am I now?” Loki couldn’t mask the despair in his face. Everyone had arrived at one of his low points, unbeknownst to him that today was the day Darcy would be escorted to the dungeons. Frigga, Thor, and Darcy looked back and forth between Odin and his Son of Mischief cautiously as he strode toward Loki’s cell. “If I recall correctly,” he started once he was face to face with his son, the magic barrier between them the only thing keeping them separated, “you committed treason on multiple occasions to steal my throne. Does this not sound familiar,  _ son _ ?” Loki felt a tear fall down his cheek and he cursed himself for allowing any sign of weakness to shine through in front of him.

“Odin!” Frigga cried in shock. Odin directed his attention to the three outside of the cell, his frown growing even more.

“Why has she not yet been imprisoned?” Darcy cowered away from him as he approached her, snatching her arm violently and dragging her to her own cell. She heard Loki shout angrily at him as he threw her in, waving his arm and sealing the cell with a barrier.

“Father-” Thor started, but Odin silenced him with a hard glare. Frigga latched onto her son protectively, giving Darcy an apologetic look.

“You. . .” Loki banged his fists on the barrier to get the Allfather’s attention, “You will rot in Hel, you miserable bastard!” He shouted, his nose pressing against the barrier. “I, Son of Laufey, will see to it! Do you hear me?!” Odin ignored his son as he walked out of the dungeons, leaving a disgruntled group behind him. Darcy wiped away her tears as she cowered to the corner of the cell closest to Loki’s, putting her hand on the wall.

“Loki. . .” She whimpered, her voice barely above a whisper, but he heard it. She was humiliated and scared but for the first time in three years, she was with her love again. Nothing mattered but this.

Loki rushed immediately to her side when he heard her sweet voice, and Thor and Frigga straightened themselves up.

“We will return in the morning,” Frigga stated plainly, turning away with her son, “I’m sorry.” The last thing that she had heard before closing the doors to the dungeons was spoken in her own son’s voice, broken and hushed, a voice she almost did not recognize.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m so sorry. . .”


End file.
